Interview with the Vampire
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: In the future a vampire is copy catting one of Spike's killing sprees
1. Default Chapter

Interview With the Vampire **************************************************************************** *******************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: This story has absolutely nothing to do with Anne Rice's 'Interview with the Vampire' I got the idea from watching 'Silence of the lambs' and 'Hannibal' and most information I got from the show, or reading books.But the little killing spree that I'm referring to is from the book Spike & Dru 'Pretty Maids all in a Row' if you've ever read this book then you'll now what I'm talking about, if not then.I'll try to explain the best I can, but I'd suggest you read it. This story takes place about 50 years in the future, not of any specific season, but Spike is evil and Angel is good. The government has finally acknowledged the existence of demons. (Because we all know they've known about them for a while) A series of laws were passed to make it easier for demons and humans to coexist without killing each other, of course not all demons were willing to comply so tactical teams were made to deal with them, but the government is still unaware of the existence of slayers and the council. **************************************************************************** *********************************************************************  
  
Detective Bryce walked down the dark corridor with three guards walking in front of her, and two more behind her. The corridor was lined with barred cells each with someone or something inside, that ranged from large clawed creatures, to what looked to be small children. Detective Bryce knew better than that though, she knew they weren't children at all, but demons who merely looked like children, and were probably older than she'd ever be. She thought the place looked more like a jail than an asylum. Though most of its patients, deserved the jail like treatment, these patients were the ones that have some kind of social disorder, preventing them from being around people without harming them in some way shape or form.  
  
They stopped in front of a cell that seemed to be empty, one of the guards spoke up, "Stay away from the cell bars do not hand anything through the bars, do not make any kind of physical contact with the patient, and this is just a small suggestion to you, don't answer any personal question, he likes to play mind games, but its up to you, but believe me you don't want him inside your head, If you have any problems, there's a panic button between each cell, you have thirty minutes," the guard said, setting down a foldable metal chair for her, then he and the other guards left her there.  
  
She set her bag down next to the chair, "Um William, I'm Detective Elizabeth Bryce, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," she said into the cell which was lit by a single dim light. Out of the shadows a tall figure stepped forward, his bleached blonde hair even seemed dim in the light, but ironically he seemed more alive than any of the other patients. An amused grinned play across his features.  
  
"So detective, Have come here to satisfy your undying curiosity?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no, Someone is copy-catting one of your killing sprees, for lack of a better term, from what we can tell almost perfectly, so I was hoping that maybe you could help me out," She said.  
  
Spike frowned, "Can't people do anything original anymore?" then paused for a second before continuing, "Say I help you out, answer your questions, What do I get out of the deal?"  
  
Detective Bryce smiled, she'd been prepared for that question, "Well you're in high security lock up right now aren't you? I'll get you moved down a security level, at least you'll be able to socialize, with other vampires,"  
  
Spike smirked, "You're assuming I want to talk to those stupid gits,"  
  
"Okay, but you'd rather be caged up like an animal, I see how they treat them in here its like a jail, but since you'd rather be here you're obviously crazier than everyone gives you credit for," she said shaking her head picking her stuff and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Now wait a second detective, I didn't say no," Spike grinned.  
  
"Okay then let's get started," she said sitting back down.  
  
"I didn't say yes either," he said.  
  
"Look, William I don't have time for your games, Are you going to help or not?" she said firmly.  
  
"Calm down love, I'll help you, but it's Spike," he told her.  
  
"Okay Spike, Why Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Well as I've told people before, let's just say I've been workin' on the railroad," Spike grinned.  
  
"Okay," she looked at him oddly.  
  
"So which 'Killing Spree' as you so nicely put it, are we talking about here, Elizabeth, Can I call you Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
"Only if you want me to call you William, since you want to be on a first name basis, it's Kat," she said.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" he asked her.  
  
"My middle name's Kathryn," she said, "You wanted to know which spree I was talking about? Remember back I believe during World War II, you and Drusilla, went around, killing teenage girls, and anyone that happened to be with them, for some unknown reason,"  
  
Spike grinned laughed a little, "So someone's trying to finish what I started," he paused, "So what's your exact job title?"  
  
"I'm a criminal Profiler, why?" she asked.  
  
"No reason, love," Spike shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean finish what you started?" she asked him.  
  
"Exactly what I said," Spike stated simply.  
  
She pushed a strand of her long raven hair hastily behind her ear, and looked at him.  
  
"Okay, Let me rephrase that, What did you start?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh right I forgot you guys don't know yet," Spike grinned.  
  
"Don't know what?" She demanded.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" she looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Well I figure if you're going to be asking me questions, I should get to know you," he said.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she sighed.  
  
"You don't have to answer my questions, then I don't have to answer yours, I'm not the one who has to stop a murderer, love," he smirked.  
  
She sighed again, "Fine if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours,"  
  
"I don't think so pet, see you're on my time, so how about If you answer my questions then I'll answer your questions," he told her.  
  
She was about to protest but then figured it didn't matter either way, "Fine,"  
  
"So do you?" Spike asked.  
  
"No I don't, Men lie," she said harshly.  
  
"Well I can't argue with that one," Spike grinned.  
  
"What is it you say we don't know?" she asked him.  
  
"You'd don't know about her, the one girl in all the world, chosen to stop the swell of evil in numbers, the pain in every demons side, the Slayer,"  
  
"I heard about her, and I don't think it goes quite like that, but I just thought she was a myth," Kat said.  
  
"How long did you think, we were a myth love, you people don't get it most things you people call myth, are based on some truth, she can't leap tall buildings in a single bound but she's there," Spike said.  
  
"But if there's only supposed to be one what do all these girls have to do with her?" she asked.  
  
Spike smiled but all he said was, "Its my turn,"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"What did your ex-boyfriend do?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said in slight confusion.  
  
"You sounded a little bitter, when you said, men lie, so what'd he do?" he asked her again.  
  
"Why are you assuming." he cut her off before she even finished that question.  
  
"Oh come on, love you don't think that after 230 yrs. of killing people like you I don't know how to read them, don't pull that crap with me," Spike snapped.  
  
She sighed, "Well, let's just say, I hope she wasn't his sister,"  
  
"Oh come on I want details, I might just forget to mention some important details," he smiled.  
  
She sighed, "Kevin works at the same Precinct I do, and he had this woman he used to hang around with, he told me she was his sister. I was already on the verge of breaking up with him, he was a dirty cop, he ran a bigger drug deal than any of the guys he busted, but I could never find the papers to prove it, but I caught him doing some un-brotherly things with his sister,"  
  
"Was she really his sister?" Spike asked.  
  
A sly grin spread across her face, "My turn, What do the teenage girls have anything to do with the slayer?"  
  
"Well if you have a slayer, you have to have potential slayers," he said.  
  
"and if you don't have potential slayers, the slayer doesn't have an heir so to speak,"  
  
"Exactly," Spike nodded slightly impressed with how quickly she put two and two together, "So was she?"  
  
"I have to go," she smiled looking at her watch, "my 30 minutes were up 10 minutes ago,"  
  
"Oh come on," Spike rolled his eyes as she picked up her stuff.  
  
"Bye Spike, I'll be back tomorrow," she grinned. 


	2. Free at last

(Chapter 2: Free at Last(  
  
Next Morning:  
  
"The Slayer?" Detective McCall said, "You've got to be kidding me,"  
  
"No I'm not, that's what he said, and all these girls have the potential to be a slayer, I didn't get to asking him, about the person with them, but I'm guessing that if the girl is going to be the slayer then that person must be the watcher," she reasoned.  
  
He laughed, "That's the biggest bunch of crap I've ever heard, he's full of it,"  
  
"No.Kevin.I mean, sir, I don't think he is, I think he's serious," she said.  
  
"Kat you're gullible, as always, I'm glad you're up on your folklore, but.you've got nothing but a bunch of fairy tales," he said.  
  
"Kevin, It's my job to get into the criminal mind, I have a psychology degree, you do not, and you also weren't there during the questioning therefore, I believe I would know better than you if he was lying and I don't think he was, and I think someone should follow up on that story if there is a Slayer this could be.we could learn a lot from her," She snapped.  
  
"When you find me hard proof then we can talk until then, good day.detective," He said slowly.  
  
"But." She started.  
  
He cut her off, "Good day detective,"  
  
She sighed an walked out of the room slamming the door. **************************************************************************** ******* (That evening.(  
  
Kat wandered down the dark hallway of the asylum.'How am I supposed to get proof?' she thought, 'All I have is what he says and.' her thoughts were cut off when she got to close to a demons cell as she walked by the demon growled and lashed out at her she jumped back in surprise. She hadn't even noticed that she was that close, she was still angry with Kevin for brushing her off like that, but she was determined to prove him wrong.  
  
"You might want to watch out for that guy, he's not a people person," Spike smirked from his cell watching the obviously distracted detective.  
  
She ran her hand through her long black hair, "Yeah I noticed," she said smiling weakly.  
  
"Bad day?" Spike grinned.  
  
"Do you always state the plainly obvious?" She said looking at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Depends, Do you always answer a question with a question?" he asked, "Speaking of which I think you owe me an answer love,"  
  
She nodded, "No, she wasn't,"  
  
"You telling you made me wait a day to tell me no?" Spike asked.  
  
"Basically, yeah." she said, "Okay Where do I find proof that this Slayer exists?"  
  
"What you don't trust me?" he said grinning slyly.  
  
"No I don't trust you, but I do believe you, I'm not the one who needs the proof, now just answer the question please," she snapped testily.  
  
"Someone's grouchy.Well you'd probably have to find her or the council, but their in England love, better luck finding her," he said.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "great," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's your problem pet?" he asked.  
  
"Well give me a while and I can make you an alphabetical list," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay.What's you problem right now?" he asked.  
  
"Right now? Well Right now, There's a guy going around killing people and I need to make a connection between the victims, and the only lead I have is guy behind bars in an asylum, and according to my boss, who happens to be the biggest jerk that has ever walked this planet, thinks that its not a reliable lead, therefore he requires physical evidence of the existence of fairy tale, which since he is a jerk I would probably have to drag the girl in by her hair with a sign duct taped to her forehead that says 'The Slayer' and throw her on his desk and I have to do all this before my deadline, which would be either before the killer succeeds or before, my boss decides to take me off the case, Does that answer you question?" she said all in on breath.  
  
Spike actually laughed.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"You sound like you need a drink," he smirked.  
  
"I don't drink," she said bluntly.  
  
"Maybe that's your problem love," Spike said, "Here's the deal Love, you get me out of here, and I'll take you to that Slayer,"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me how to find her?" She said.  
  
"Right, What Vampire is going to tell you where to find her? I do understand that they don't like cops much," Spike said.  
  
"A vampire who doesn't want to swallow a crucifix," she said.  
  
Spike grinned, "They won't tell you they'll even deny that she exists, Some of them don't know she exists,"  
  
"How do I know you'll help me once your out?" she said.  
  
"The only way I can get out of here is in your custody, pet, Therefore, I'd have to help you," Spike said.  
  
"And how do I know you won't try and kill me," she said.  
  
"I won't," Spike said simply.  
  
"Did you miss the part where I said I don't trust you?" Kat said.  
  
"I never said you should trust me love but if you get me out of here, I'd owe you, plus you strike me as a girl who can hold her own," Spike told her.  
  
Kat considered this a moment, she didn't have much of a choice, on the other hand if he were released into her custody anything he did would be on her hands as well as his, Kevin would probably be pissed. Which was a good reason she should do it.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Kat said.  
  
Spike grinned, 'Free at last' He thought.  
  
****************************************************** Kat headed for the Patient release desk, not quite believing she was about to do this. A young black woman sat behind the desk, she couldn't have been older than twenty, she looked up and smiled brightly, "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um yeah actually, I want a patient released into my custody," she said.  
  
"Okay, Do you work in the medical field, Legal field or are you family?" she asked.  
  
"Legal field," she said.  
  
"Okay, um what's your job title?" she asked as she pulled out a form and began to fill it out.  
  
"Criminal Profiler, for the LAPD," she said.  
  
"Okay, since your a profiler.Do you have a Psychology degree?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" she asked.  
  
"I was just going to ask if you preferred Doctor or detective?" she said.  
  
"Detective.Elizabeth Bryce," she said.  
  
"Okay Detective Bryce, Can I have the patient number?" she said.  
  
She pulled out one of her many manila envelopes, and looked through several papers before finding it.  
  
"4375," she told the woman.  
  
The woman searched through what looked to be a list of patient names. "William the Bloody?" she paused, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not sure I should, but I'm sure that's the one I'm talking about," she replied.  
  
"Okay," she said, "Then please sign at the bottom of this form,"  
  
She handed her the form and Kat signed it. The woman stamped the form then pulled off the yellow copy and handed it to her, " You have two weeks if you need a time expansion, call and we can give a couple extra days. You are legally responsible for the patient; take this form to security and show it to them, they'll tell you what to do from there, Good luck,"  
  
"Okay thank you," she said.  
  
"Oh and detective." the woman stopped her.  
  
"Yeah?" Kat said.  
  
"Be careful," the woman told her.  
  
"Always," Kat grinned and now headed for security.  
  
She stopped in front of the security desk, where a large man sat.he wasn't fat.he was just really big, he reminded her of a line backer.  
  
"Um excuse me, I have a patient release form," she said.  
  
The guy looked up at her as she set the paper on the counter. He read over the paper.then looked up at her, "Hope you know what your doing, doll," he said. Then walked to a room behind his office, he came out with a small metal box about the six of a lap top, and what look to be a small pistol.  
  
"In this box is four needles and a drug guaranteed to drop an elephant, if he gives you problems all you have to do is break the skin with this stuff an in about five minutes depending on where you stick, the closer to the brain and heart the faster it works.and in this pistol is a neuro-toxin which will cause instant paralyses.which is better for distance, If you need to use any of this stuff either call the police of drop him back by here, The patient will be escorted to your car in shackles, here's the key," he said first handing her the key, then the pistol which she put in one of her empty shoulder holsters, then he handed her the box, "Okay walked this way and wait here and we'll bring out the patient,"  
  
She nodded, wondering if all this stuff they gave was over kill for a vampire, but she shrugged it off, figuring they were just covering their butts.  
  
Six armed guards came out and two more came out with Spike, who was in chains.  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow, and gestured for them to follow her out to her car, muttering something about the national guard.  
  
They walked in silence out to her car, then her phone rang breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello?" she answered it.  
  
"I'm leaving the asylum now, Why?" she said.  
  
Kat stopped in the middle of the parking lot and listened intently to the person on the phone. The guards gave her a questioning glance, but the held up a single hand signaling for them to wait.  
  
She cursed angrily, "All right I'll be there, but don't let forensics screw up the scene before I get there okay?"  
  
She hung up, her phone and continued toward her car, she pulled out her keys, and stopped in front of a black civic.  
  
"Do you want him in the front or the back?" The obviously ranking guard asked.  
  
"Yeah go ahead try and fit him in the back seat," she said.  
  
The security guard shined, a flashlight into the window of the back seat, even through the tinted windows stacks of papers and bags could be made out. On top of one of the stacks of paper you could see a pistol.  
  
"Ma'am you know you can have fire arms on the premises right?" he said as-a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really?" she said sarcastically, she reached down for the small pistol she had in an ankle holster, "Does that mean I can't have this one either?"  
  
"No you can't," the guard said in surprise, "Could you um give me that please ma'am?"  
  
"No but I could give you the finger," she said making an obscene gesture, "and you could give me the patient,"  
  
Spike grinned he had to admit the girl had backbone.  
  
The security guard stuttered as she re-holstered her gun, but another guard who know Kat just told him to let it go, he was about to protest when another guard suppressing laughter, pointed out she was about to leaving anyway. He nodded, they put Spike in the car, one of the guards mouthed 'be careful', She nodded and got in the car.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"What the phone call?" she asked starting the car and shifting it into gear.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Your twin, killed some one else this time in LA, at the park down the street," she said.  
  
He nodded again, "Are you going to take these bloody chains off of me love?"  
  
"Eventually," she replied. 


	3. Fool me once shame on you, fool me tiwce...

Chapter 3: 'Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me'  
  
Kat pulled up to the park and parked her car just outside the Crime scene. She sat in the car a second, then she looked at Spike.  
  
"Spike, I'm gonna take off those chains, and you're not going to try anything, or I will render you a paraplegic are we clear?" she asked him.  
  
"Crystal," he replied with sly grin.  
  
"I mean it," she snapped, before pulling the key out of her pocket and unlocking the shackles, "lets go.and don't touch anything,"  
  
"Of course not," Spike said grinning, and getting out of the car.  
  
Kat Stepped onto the crime scene walking under the yellow tape. "What've we got here?"  
  
"Two dead, One white male, in his mid-forties, the other an Asian female early teens," the uniformed officer told her.  
  
"Are you sure its our John Doe?" she asked.  
  
"Fits the profile," he assured her.  
  
She cursed, "Is McCall here?"  
  
"No ma'am he said he was on the way," he told her.  
  
"Where are the bodies?" she asked.  
  
"This way," The officer gestured, then stopped Spike, "um Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, the crime scene is off limits."  
  
Kat cut him off, "He's with me, If McCall has a problem he can come see me," Kat said without Breaking a stride.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at the officer who sighed, and kept walking.  
  
They stopped under a large tree where the bodies lay, The mans neck broken, and the girl bound and gagged, with a railroad Spike driven into her skull.  
  
Kat gasped, then cursed.  
  
She looked around at the other officers, "Not a shred of DNA, anywhere?"  
  
"None," one said speaking up.  
  
"Well he did it all wrong," Spike said kneeling next to the body.  
  
"What do you mean?" she demanded.  
  
"She didn't feel thing," Spike said.  
  
"That's a good thing," Kat said.  
  
"But he's not a very good copycat love, I would've made sure she felt it," Spike grinned.  
  
"You're sick you know that," she paused, "but now that you mention it, Kendra, Get me all the autopsy reports on the other people killed by our John Doe,"  
  
The woman nodded. Detective McCall came up behind her, "What's on your mind detective?" he asked her.  
  
"Well if what he says is true then, it's not really an obsessive copy cat but more like an 'anything you can do I can do better copy cat' in which case, its more like." Kat began, but was cut off.  
  
"And Who might 'he' be?" He asked her.  
  
"That would be the one our killer's trying to best," she said quickly, "anyway, as I was saying."  
  
"What?" He pulled Kat aside, and whispered, "You got that nut job out do you have any Idea what you've just done?"  
  
"How many Vampire's have you worked with?" she asked him smiling.  
  
"A couple why?" he asked.  
  
"Well then you should know how good their hearing is," Kat said, looking at Spike who was watching them.  
  
He turned around winced slightly, then lower his voice to the point where she could barely hear him, "I hope you know what you're doing or I will have your badge,"  
  
Kat shrugged him off but secretly wondered if she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Stupid git," Spike muttered examining the spike in the girl's head.  
  
"What?" She asked kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Its not even a real rail road spike, Its custom made," he said shaking his head.  
  
"How can you tell?" she asked.  
  
"Its made out of steel," Spike said.  
  
".Instead of iron," Kat said, "Jack, Check with all metal workers, welders, steel smiths, see if anyone has ordered rail road spikes,"  
  
Kevin looked up, "What's up?"  
  
"This nut job's on to something, Maybe our John Doe, thinks that if he gets them custom made he can have it perfect each time, a quick efficient kill, custom spikes, this guy is quite possibly obsessive compulsive, and quite possibly a Vampire you sired," she said to Spike.  
  
"This is why, not everyone should reproduce," Kevin muttered.  
  
"Hey um Kevin you don't have any kids right? You must lead by example," she grinned sweetly unable to resist the chance to insult him.  
  
He glared at her, then smiled, "You maybe right; but I think my sister's pregnant,"  
  
Kat narrowed her eyes.but didn't say anything. Kevin grinned an impossibly wide grin.  
  
"You didn't tell me he was your boss." Spike whispered slightly amused.  
  
"Hmmm, must've slipped my mind," she said.  
  
"Pompous git, isn't he?" Spike said watching him.  
  
"To put it mildly," she muttered, "so How do we find this Slayer?"  
  
"She'll be near a Hellmouth, Probably in Sunnydale," he said.  
  
"No human lives there, that town is over run with evil things," she said, The government had lost control of that place a few years ago and had stopped sending in troops when they were all turned against them.  
  
"A human would live there if she were the Slayer," Spike said.  
  
"Okay suppose she is in Sunnydale, how do you plan on finding her once you get there? I highly doubt she's listed, and I also highly doubt there's a brightly lit sign that says 'the Slayer is here' So how?" Kat asked  
  
"Make her come to me.If I'm right an old," he paused, "acquaintance of mine will be at her side, he'll come and with him the slayer," Spike told the girl.  
  
"Okay," Kat shrugged, not quite sure what he was talking about, "how long will this take?"  
  
"Shouldn't take too long love," he said.  
  
"All right, Stay here, don't move from this spot," she said to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere pet," he told her.  
  
"Good," Kat replied, walking off to find Kevin.  
  
"Kendra, send me the autopsy reports by e-mail, plus anything else I need to see all right?" she told the young police woman.  
  
"Will do," she said with a smile.  
  
"Where's McCall?" Kat asked Kendra.  
  
"He's over talking to forensics," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," Kat told the girl before going over to him.  
  
She walked up beside them and stood there a moment, before Kevin turned to acknowledge her.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked sounding slightly impatient. She pulled him aside, away from the others, "Give me the rest of this week and I can find you proof,"  
  
"Please tell me you're joking," he sighed.  
  
"No I'm not, the rest of this week Kevin, that's all I ask," she said.  
  
Kevin paused a second. "Find but that's it,"  
  
She nodded, and walked back over to Spike, who wasn't there.  
  
She cursed then glanced around, "Where the hell did he go?"  
  
She felt two hands on her shoulders, "I told love, I'm not going anywhere," Spike said.  
  
Kat jumped, then pulled away from him.  
  
"Where were you?" She demanded.  
  
"Needed to get some air," he told.  
  
She didn't even think about the fact that vampires didn't need to breathe, "I told you to stay here, not over there,"  
  
She headed to her car not thinking twice about Spike's explanation, if she had she would've seen the body of a cop that lay behind a tree out of sight to her and the others.  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay he said we have the rest of this week to bring him proof, So I'm gonna drop by my house real quick to change and grab some stuff, then we can head to Sunnydale," she said.  
  
Spike nodded and grinned slightly at the naïve girl, "Whatever you say pet," Spike said.  
  
Kat pulled her hair tie out of her hair and put down the windows. She was the one that need the air, if this didn't work she'd be out of a job, and she'd have let lose psycho who honestly didn't seem psychotic to her which is probably what made him all the more dangerous, either that or they over exaggerated but people don't end up in high security asylums for no reason. She had read about him and the people he's killed but looking at him she just didn't see it, a mild annoyance, she could understand, but a brutal killer?  
  
She pulled into her apartment complex, and looked over at Spike, "Stay here, I mean it this time, if you leave again I'll hand cuff you to something next time, so Stay," she said firmly.  
  
"Does this mean you're not going to invite me in?" He smirked.  
  
Kat gave him gave him a look, a look that basically said 'No way in hell,' and Spike just laughed. Kat turned and headed into the large apartment building.  
  
Spike sat in the car a second, then got out after she disappeared into the apartment doors. A few Vampires loitered in the parking lot so he headed in their direction. One of them turned to acknowledge him. He was a tall black guy, about Spike's height and he had dreadlocks, he cut his eyes in his direction.  
  
"What up mon?" the guy said, his Jamaican roots apparent in his accent.  
  
"The Slayer, she's still stay in Sunnydale right?" he asked him.  
  
One of the other Vampires laughed, she was a short black woman, with tiny micro-braids in her head. "Finally someone who shares your delusions," the woman said she too was Jamaican.  
  
"Shut-up Cecile," he snapped, "she's never met one before, yeah she still d'ere, but what's your name mon?"  
  
"Spike," he told him, not really wanting to get into a long conversation, but since he hadn't done it in a while, he decided to talk a while.  
  
"I'm Meleek, Da loud one is Cecile, Dee oder two are Sean, and Malaki," Meleek said as the other two nodded.  
  
"Sorry to but your bubble mon, but uh, dere is no Slayer," she said told him with a grin.  
  
"Really love? because I've kill four," Spike grinned. (I'm also including the one in 'pretty maids all in a row')  
  
"Your kidding?" Meleek said looking at him wide-eyed, "Wait a minute, I know who you are now, you used to run wit dat crazy chick,"  
  
"Drusilla," Spike said slowly.  
  
"Right, right, I tought you were lock up mon?" he said.  
  
"I was, but lets just say I met a girl," he grinned.  
  
"Four slayers dat don't exist huh?" Cecile said.  
  
He grinned, "One during the boxer rebellion, one during World War II, another during the 70s, and another during the 90s, that one was fun, a right pain though, a slayer with friends imagine that," he shook his head remembering the girl.  
  
"Da Blonde? I remember her, you killed dat one, she was one of da best," Meleek said, "How'd ya do it?"  
  
Spike grinned he'd hoped he would ask, "Well after she sent Angelus, to hell I told her I would leave.Who was she kidding sure I left, and I came back with Drusilla by my side.One night we'd split up on a hunt.She killed Drusilla, So I hunted her down, Drove a rail road spike right through her bloody neck," now sounding angry as he remembered why he'd killed her in the first place.  
  
Meleek winced slightly hearing the change in his voice."Mon dats rough,"  
  
Cecile rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"Spike I thought I told you to stay in the car!" Kat snapped from behind.  
  
Spike turned around slowly and a smile played at the corner of his mouth, "Did you? Must've slipped my mind,"  
  
"I take it dat's da girl?" Meleek whispered.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah you're gonna slip all right," she muttered, "I don't want to hear you complain when I leave a footprint on your forehead,"  
  
The other vampires laughed, Malaki spoke up, "She's feisty, isn't she?" the blonde haired vampire said obviously from Brooklyn.  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow, "That depends on if you call a bullet through the brain feisty,"  
  
"What you gonna do wit a bullet besides give 'em a headache?" Cecile asked with a grin.  
  
"New bullets they explode on impact, its a small explosion granted, but it could take off a limb or your head, and I'd hate to mess up your pretty little hair weave," Kat snapped.  
  
The girl vamped out a second growling, then reverted back to her human face.  
  
"All right love come one," Spike said grabbing Kat by the arm, and pulling her toward her car, before she ended up in a fight.  
  
"Good luck wit dat slayer mon," Meleek called after him.  
  
Kat who now wore all black, Black flared jeans, and a black tank top with a black leather jacket, narrowed her pale violet eyes.  
  
"Are you really that mad pet?" Spike said raising an eyebrow slightly amused.  
  
"You've completely ignored me twice, not once but twice."  
  
"Yeah well you know the saying, 'fool you twice, shame on you' " he said.  
  
Kat grabbed Spike by his leather duster and slammed him into her car, and pulled a gun from her jacket and aimed it at his head, "Spike I think you'll find that I don't like being ignored, nor do I like being ignored more than once, Next time I'm gonna handcuff you to the steering wheel or something , and if you still manage to get out I'll just kill you, and don't think I won't," She snapped letting him go.  
  
Spike looked at her thoughtfully cocking his head to the side before he finally said, "You know, you're strong for a girl,"  
  
She rolled her eyes and reached to open the car door, but Spike grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away from him but he held her hand there.  
  
"But the thing is I'm still stronger, and next time you want to manhandle me I think you might want to take that into consideration love," Spike said locking eyes with, in all seriousness. After all he did have an image to worry about.  
  
"I'll, um, keep that in mind," Kat said quietly.  
  
'All right Kat, just breathe, you can take control of the situation,' she thought to herself, though in actuality she was really saying, 'Pretend your taking control of the situation, even though you both know whose really and control and whose now scared stiff,'  
  
"Spike, would you please let go of my wrist?" she asked slowly looking from her wrist to Spike, but not actually making eye contact.  
  
A satisfied smile play at the corners of his mouth. "Of course," he said slowly letting go of her wrist slowly.  
  
She quickly got into the car, and waited a minute for Spike.  
  
********************************* For at least fifteen minutes they road in the car in silence. Kat gripped the steering wheel tightly, and every once in a while Spike would glance over at her for a second then look away smiling. At last Kat broke the silence, she didn't do uncomfortable silences. She turned on the radio, then turned up the volume, until she was pretty sure if Spike said something she would hear him, or at least she could pretend not to. She took her eyes off the road and leaned over and grabbed a bottled of pain killers out of the glove box. Spike said something that she could quite hear, which is exactly how she wanted it. Now looking at the road she took her hands off the steering wheel and dumped out three pills.she was about to take them when she decided three wasn't enough and she dumped two more into her hand, then dry swallowed all five of them causing her to cough a little. As she put her hands on the steering wheel she saw familiar flashing blue and red lights in her back window. She cursed angrily and pulled over to the side of the road, and pushed the off button on the radio.  
  
The cop strolling up to the window as she rolled it down with her drivers license and registration already in hand.  
  
"Can I see." the cop stopped when he saw she was holding out exactly what he was about to asked for, "Do you know why I pulled you over?"  
  
"Um.Well I'm drawing a blank," she said.  
  
"You were swerving all over the road," the cop said, "Have you had anything to drink?"  
  
"Oh no," she laughed slightly, "I was just trying to find my pills," she paused realizing that wasn't the best thing for her to say.  
  
Spike bit back a laugh, and muttered to her, "smooth,"  
  
"Your pills?" the cop said slowly.  
  
"No not drug pills, pain killer pills," she explained.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look at them?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said handing him the bottle, "It prescription, Naproxan Sodium,"  
  
He read the label, "Naprox."  
  
"It prescription strength Alieve," she said.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you what its for?" he asked.  
  
"No not at all, Do to my occupation I often get migraines," she said.  
  
"What's your occupation?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a cop.a Criminal Profiler," she said.  
  
He nodded his face softening up slightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess I can somewhat relate, I should get some, Does it work?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Honestly, not if you take the recommended amount, I'm sure you know that those work migraines really get to you when you have to lug your work around," she said smiling brightly.  
  
Spike laughed at her subtle way of saying the he was giving her a migraine.  
  
"Yeah I understand, " he said, then handed her back her pills and drivers license and her registration, "I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time, but just do me a favor and keep your eyes of the road, will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing officer," she said.  
  
"All right you have a nice night ma'am," he said.  
  
"Thanks you too," she said driving off and rolling her eyes.  
  
"I tried to tell you there was a cop, pet, but you didn't hear me," Spike smirked, "Though I don't think that pill comment was the best thing to say,"  
  
She reached down to turned on her radio, but Spike stopped her.  
  
"Wait love just one question," Spike said, "What are you trying to drown out, Me or your own thoughts?"  
  
"The silence," was all she said before pushing the on button and the loud rock music filled the car again, since Spike didn't move to stop her again she figured that the answer satisfied him. 


	4. Welcome to Sunnyhell

Chapter 4: Welcome to Sunnyhell  
  
Kat looked at the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, the sign itself looked tattered and broken, like the town itself; at least the part of it she saw now. She had a feeling that the rest of the town wasn't much better, in fact probably much worse. The town seemed to have a permanent smoky haze over it.  
  
"Pull over," Spike said.  
  
"Why?" she demanded looking at him.  
  
"Just pull over love trust me," he said.  
  
"Didn't I already tell I don't trust you," she told him.  
  
"Well do it anyway," he snapped.  
  
She sighed aggervatedly, and pulled over the car just inside the city limits.  
  
"Why are we pulling over?" she asked.  
  
"It'll be easier to blend in if we're not the only ones driving around in a car now only take what you can carry love," Spike replied getting out of the car.  
  
Kat sighed and sat in the car a second before reaching in the back seat and grabbing a stake and putting it in her inside jacket pocket. She got out of the car and armed her car alarm.  
  
"Spike, if anyone messes with my car, you owe me," she said glaring.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Just come on," ***************************************  
  
The stores and restaurants around them were trashed, burnt down, or completely empty. There were vampires or some sort of odd looking demon, at every street corner and every alley. It reminded Kat of the old Kurt Russell Movie 'Escape from LA'.  
  
Spike stopped to talk to a group of vampires who, looked him up and down. The mouthpiece of the grinned.  
  
"Hey boys, we got ourselves, Brit.," he said he was obviously from Boston or some place near it.  
  
The other vampires laughed, and another one pointed out, "Hey look, the girl's human,"  
  
"Really and jeez after all this time." Kat glared.  
  
"Yeah she's also gotta smart mouth," the mouthpiece said.  
  
Spike tossed her dirty look then looked back at the group; he grabbed the mouthpiece by his old black leather jacket. "Look here mate, You see I guess you've figured out we're new in town, I here there's a slayer here, I want to know where to find her and I want to know now, seeing as how if you don't tell me it could be bad for your health,"  
  
"Whoa, easy there bother, What do you want with this Slayer, you looking to die? That woman, is not only dangerous, but out of her freakin' mind," the guy said.  
  
"I think I can handle her, mate, and If I can't what's it to you I just wanna know where to find her," Spike said letting him go.  
  
He smoothed out his jacket then looked at Spike, "If word gets out that I told you where she is, she'd hunt me down,.Both of them,"  
  
"Oh yeah there is two now isn't there? I don't even know your bloody name, therefore neither of the slayers are going to find out,"  
  
He thought a moment, "There's an old club near the center of the town, you won't see anything at first, but under the Club is where the slayers and all the little rebels hang out, and Watch out for the short haired one, that's the crazy one, oh yeah and the Vampire.he's." Spike cut him off.  
  
"Got a soul? Yeah I know, him before, thanks," Spike said before grabbing the Stake from Kat's jacket and ramming it through the guys heart.  
  
The other vampires looked at him wide-eyed the growled, but they didn't make a move to attack him.  
  
So Spike turned and walked away gesturing for her to follow.  
  
"Next time don't say a bloody word. We aren't bloody Kansas anymore, they will kill and there won't be a thing you can do to stop them other then put up some semblance of a fight but no one's gonna come rescue you out here love," Spike snapped.  
  
"Can I have my stake back?" Was all Kat said.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "Only if you can take," he said putting it in his jacket.  
  
Kat glared at him then asked, "Where are we going? Do you know?"  
  
"Y'up," he said. ******************************** Spike stepped into what was left of the Bronze, he remembered every little detail of the place, as if it was just yesterday.  
  
Kat scanned the surroundings, she noticed to people there, obviously on guard, but they were making a poor attempt at staying hidden. She looked at Spike who only nodded.  
  
Spike faded into the shadows.sneaking up behind on of the clearly confused people guarding the place like a century, wondering where he'd gone. He grabbed the boy by his neck and through him out in the middle of the floor, the other one picked up his Walkie-Talkie, "Shane, Nessa, Angel, we got trouble, one vamp and I think the other's human, but um maybe I'm wrong," The guy said, then he aimed his crossbow at Spike and fired. He missed the arrow zinged past Spikes head. Spike now Vamped glared at him through predatory golden-yellow eyes.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice," he said.  
  
"Really well then your really not gonna like this," said a tall girl about an inch shorter than Spike. She had short jet black hair, and was clad in leather, studs and chains, and she had more piercings then Kat could count from there.  
  
She kicked Spike right between the shoulder blades with her thick leather boots, sending him sliding across the floor.  
  
"Grab the girl if she's with him, we should kill her to," the girl said as about twenty or so people filled the room. A couple of guys grabbed Kat by the arms.  
  
Kat yanked her arm away from one of them and backhanded him. She then pulled her guns out of her two shoulder holsters and aimed it at them. The other rebels aimed their crossbows at her.  
  
"Hold it!" a tall dark hiared and kinda cute guy wondered into the middle of a large circle that had from around her and Spike.  
  
"Angel," Spike grinned, "Nice to see you again,"  
  
"Spike, How'd you get out?" Angel demanded.  
  
Spike gestured toward Kat, "I released into her custody," he grinned.  
  
Angel looked at Kat, "Are you stupid or do you have a death wish?"  
  
Kat re-holstered one of the guns but held another at her side, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Angel demanded with the others just looking on in silence.  
  
"Released a killer to help stop a killer," Kat said bluntly.  
  
"You thought Spike was gonna help you?" Angel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well he found you guys didn't he?" Kat said.  
  
The leather clad girl spoke up, "Why were you trying to find us?" she demanded.  
  
"Someone's trying to kill of the whole Slayer line and I need proof that Slayers even exist so we know who the next target is.He's copy catting Spike," Kat replied.  
  
"So you're a cop?" the girl asked.  
  
"No but I enjoy playing an occasional game of Cops and Robbers, and every once in a while, I like to examine dead bodies of young girls, release killers, and take orders from a dirty cop that happens to be my ex- boyfriend, and if I'm real lucky, I get to question the murder suspect, but you know all because I enjoy it so much," Kat snapped narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me lady, I'll knock you through that wall," the girl said taking a step foreword.  
  
"Odds are my bullets are faster than you, so your brains would be splattered all over that wall, before I'd be through it," Kat said.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Angel said, "Okay we know why your you want to know about the potential slayer's right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kat nodded.  
  
Another girl walked up next to Angel, she was a little shorter than the girl in leather. She had, tan mocha color skin and wild curly black hair.  
  
"Look, Chiquita, If we gave you that, then we'd be tellin' the world we're here, so how about we give you a hand at takin' this guy out, after we kill the vampire, and you can just go on doing you cop thing and pretend you don't know about us?" the girl suggested.  
  
Kat was about to respond when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Price," she answered.  
  
"Detective Price? He killed someone else, this time we got a picture, he killed these to in a convenience store, and forgot about the security camera's so that's the good news, the bad news, is that Kendra went in to stop him, and he killed her." One of the uniformed cops named Jack told her.  
  
Kat drew in a sharp breath, but remained silent.  
  
"Detective?" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah I'm here Jack, was there anymore casualties?" she asked, "I mean besides those three?"  
  
"Nope but I can send the picture to your phone if you want, he's some German guy," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said quietly.  
  
"Okay gimme some time to digitalize it," he said.  
  
"All right see ya Jack," she said.  
  
"Bye," then Jack paused, "Are you okay I know Kendra was your friend?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Bye Jack," she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, "Did he killed someone else? Stupid Git,"  
  
"Yeah he did," Kat said swallowing a lump that had started to form in her throat, "They saw him too, they said they have a picture, Jack's gonna send it to my phone,"  
  
"And?" Spike asked, knowing there was more.  
  
"And what? That's it," Kat snapped but the tears had already started welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you not to lie to me? I know better than that," Spike said.  
  
"Shut up Blood sucker," the leather clad girl sneered, then she looked at Kat her eyes had softened somewhat, "Hey you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go outside a minute," she said getting up.  
  
"You don't want to do that, you won't last long," she paused, "I'm Nessa, the crazy one over there, is Shane, and the grumpy Vamp, is Angel,"  
  
"All right," Shane said speaking up, "What are ya'll standing around staring for? This ain't a show, get downstairs and look like you doing something useful!"  
  
The group surrounding them broke up and headed behind what was left of the stage. All that was left standing out there was Shane, Angel Spike Nessa and Kat.  
  
"So, you wanna tell us your name?" Angel asked.  
  
"Its um Kat," she said, taking in a shaky breath.  
  
"What happened Chiquita, I know you can't get this worked up over all your cases," Shane said.  
  
Kat re-holstered her gun and ran a hand through her hair, "He killed a cop this time, my friend, She was new, this was only her second case in LA, and he killed her,"  
  
"We'll help you get that leech, No offense Angel," Shane said.  
  
"None taken," Angel replied.  
  
"Well if they have a picture of him he's already started to slip up, right? So its only a matter of time before he makes another mistake and boom, you got 'em," Nessa said.  
  
"Yeah another slip up and another ten or eleven bodies later," Kat said now pacing.  
  
"So these Slayers anything like Buffy?" Spike asked with a sly grin.  
  
Angel's eyes darted over toward him right before he punched him.  
  
"Hey boys?" Shane said putting a hand on Angel's shoulder.  
  
"I think I'm supposed to bring him back alive," Kat said.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna let you do that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Good point kill him and make it hurt," Kat said nodding.  
  
Spike looked at her and glared, "When I kill you its gonna hurt, love"  
  
"Wait, leave him alive, he might be able to help us find this German Spike," Shane said.  
  
"Another good point," Kat said but was slightly frightened by Spike's threat.  
  
"Tomorrow at sundown, we'll head out," Shane said, "Now come on let's go downstairs,"  
  
"Um no not yet I'd rather stay up here," Kat said.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean if you want I can send Brendan up here and you guys can take guard duty but its a drag," Nessa said.  
  
"Sure go ahead," Kat shrugged.  
  
"Nes, Help me get this Vampiro, would ya?" Shane asked Nessa.  
  
"Right there with you," Nessa said.  
  
Before Angel followed behind them he looked back at the girl, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Y'up," Kat replied.  
  
"Okay, Brendan will be up here in a minute," Angel told her.  
  
She only nodded. *********2hrs. later************  
  
Kat sat on what was left of a pool table, staring at what would seem to anyone else as the wall, but she really wasn't looking at anything. Kat her a slight thump, which could have been anything from a rat to Brendan's foot steps, but as a cop she got these feelings, maybe like a sixth sense. Therefore she felt the need to investigate.  
  
Kat hopped off the table and picked up an old pool stick.  
  
"Brendan?" Kat said looking around and then she spotted him on the ground, she cursed and ran over to him. She leaned down to check his pulse, he was still alive, just unconscious.  
  
She stood up and dropped the pool stick and reached for her gun, But a hand grabbed her wrist from behind.  
  
"I don't think you'll need that love," Spike said.  
  
"Spike how did you get out?" Kat said slowly but the fear was apparent in her wavering voice.  
  
"Well actually its funny, they tied me up in a room down there, and I told one of the younger girls the rope was cutting off my circulation, so she loosened the rope and I killed her, along with ten or eleven other people, I think the Slayers were asleep so I had to be quiet about it you know, and Angel.I'm not really sure were he is, I think he left out one back doors," Spike explained smiling.  
  
"Oh," Kat said simply.  
  
Spike jerked her head to the side and sank his teeth into her neck. He drained her until her had almost stopped beat and she was barely conscious.  
  
"What's it gonna be love? Die or live forever?" Spike asked pulling a knife out that he'd taken off one of the people he killed below and slitting his wrist. Spike had drained a little to much, and Kat was barely strong enough to move. Spike held his now bleeding wrist close to her mouth. She lifted her head a second then dropped it back to the ground. So Spike helped out a bit opening her mouth and letting the blood drip in, which prompted her to grab his wrist and drank his blood hungrily.  
  
*******4hrs. later********  
  
Kat's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly. She felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of her. She glanced around with her new vampire eyes, which didn't seem to miss any little detail.  
  
"Hungry love?" Spike asked.  
  
As he held the now conscious Brendan by his neck. Kat immediately got up and headed toward the only warm body in the room. Spike let him go but he didn't have time to go anywhere before Kat was on him but before she bit him he had head time to yell, "Shane, Nessa, Ang." he called for help was cut off with Kat sank her teeth into his neck and gulped down his blood, but didn't spill a drop.  
  
"That's my girl," Spike said grinning.  
  
"Brendan what's the.oh my god," Shane said running out in her pajama pants and tank top, just in time to see Kat dropping Brendan's body to the floor.  
  
"No problem here," Kat said turning to face Shane, "Well if you count him being kind of dead as a problem."  
  
"Nessa! Find Angel now! We Gotta problem!" Shane yelled down.  
  
"I don't have a problem, Do you have a problem Spike?" Kat asked.  
  
"Nope not that I can think of pet," Spike said, "But we should get out of here,"  
  
"Wait, we still need proof," Kat said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What?" Spike looked confused.  
  
Kat only winked as she scanned the club for something. Which something did catch her eye up in the Stage. She jumped up on the stage and picked up and old symbol that lay in the dust and before Shane realized it, she hurled it at her neck, taking off her head completely.  
  
"Now we have proof," Kat said. Hopping off the stage and pick up Shane's head.  
  
By this time Nessa and Angel and three others were coming up.  
  
Spike raised an impressed eyebrow, "Congratulations, love, you killed you first Slayer, and you haven't been a vampire for an hour yet," Spike said.  
  
Nessa's mouth dropped open, "Shane," she whispered.  
  
"Um Nes, honey, she can't here you, babe, she kinda lost her head," Kat said with Shane's head still in hand.  
  
"Come on love lets get out of here," Spike said, knowing once the slayer got over the initial shock that she'd be angry and they'd have hell to pay.  
  
"See you around," Kat grinned as they backed out of the club. 


	5. Law and Orderor not

{{I guess if you're reading this far you'll notice, that I have strayed away for the Hannibal thing, Don't worry I too have noticed this, This will be my last chapter but there will be a sequel to this, please be on the look out for that, and thank you for reading.the endless ramble I like to call a story, The Sequel will be coming soon, and I'll probably call it Violet-eyed Huntress, (Referring to Kat) so thanks again and enjoy the rest of the story}}  
  
Chapter 5: Law and Order.(or not.) ****4 days later****  
  
Kat and Spike wondered casually into the police station. In one hand she held a black plastic bag, in the other she held Spike's hand. Jack came rushing toward her.  
  
"Kat I'm, glad to see you," Jack said excitedly, "We caught him, he's in the interrogation room now,"  
  
"Well lets go see him, Jack do me a favor and give this to McCall for me, tell him its my proof," Kat asked him flashing him a smile.  
  
"Okay," Jack said slowly now noticing her being all to friendly with Spike, "You feeling all right?"  
  
"Never better Jack," she said smiling wider, "Let's go see our German buddy," she said looking at Spike.  
  
"Lead the way love," Spike said.  
  
Kat strolled into the interrogation, with Spike behind her.  
  
The two cops that were in the room at the time looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Detective Price," One of them greeted her, not noticing that Spike had locked the door.  
  
"Hey," she responded.  
  
She looked at Spike a second locking eyes with him, then flicked a quick glance at the two security cameras in the room then turned back to the two.  
  
"So how far have you gotten?" Kat asked casually.  
  
"We got his name, and now he refuses to speak English, he just babbles in German," the other one said.  
  
Spike reached up and unplugged one of the cameras then walked over to the other one and unplugged it.  
  
"Hey what's he doing?" one of the cops said jumping up.  
  
Kat put her arm around him, "Relax Detective,"  
  
The cop looked over at her and as he did, she Vamped out causing him to jump.  
  
"Oh my god," the guy whispered, as the other cop got up and back away but ran into Spike.  
  
The German vampire just smiled.  
  
Kat bit the cop and drained him completely, and Spike snapped the other guys neck.  
  
"So what's your name?" Kat asked the other vampire.  
  
"Kurt," The blonde haired blue eyed Vampire said smiling, as Spike unlocked the chains around his hands.  
  
"Come on lets go," she said heading for the door, as Kevin burst through the door his face red with anger.  
  
"Why do I have a girls head on my desk?!" he demanded, then his eyes went wide as he saw the dead bodies on the floor and Kurt and Spike standing up both smiling.  
  
"Well you said you need proof that the Slayer existed so I cut off her head and brought it to you," Kat said simply.  
  
"Kat," Kevin whispered, "What happened to you?" She started walking toward him, causing him to inch backward.  
  
"Kat?" Kevin said again. ********************  
  
"What's their deal?" Kurt asked with a thick German accent.  
  
"Unfinished business," Spike said grinning, "I guess you can say we have some of that too,"  
  
"What?" Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah see that whole thing where you tried to copy my gig," Spike said.  
  
"Oh that."Kurt said but didn't have time to finish the sentence before Spike pulled a Stake out of his duster, and drove it through his heart.  
  
"You also most done love?" Spike called to Kat who was now in the hallway.  
  
"Y'up I think so," Kat said, as Spike came up behind to see Kevin pinned to the wall with what looked to be a broken broomstick through his stomach and one through his neck.  
  
"Nicely done love," Spike said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Really? I thought so too," Kat said smiling, as Spike traced her face with his fingers.  
  
They walked back out into the main lobby to find Nessa, Angel, and a girl who looked to be about fifteen, with long red hair, and pale skin sitting on one of the desks and three or four other Rebels. Other than them though the lobby had been emptied.  
  
"If it isn't Bonnie and Clyde," Nessa said bluntly.  
  
"Oh look its the new Slayer," Kat said smiling as if she was looking at a puppy, "Isn't she cute?"  
  
The girl narrowed her green eyes at her, "Its gonna be real cute with you fit in an ashtray," the girl said.  
  
"That threat would work better if you didn't sound like you were five," Kat smiled.  
  
"Looks like you've adjust to the vampire thing quickly," Nessa said.  
  
"Yeah well I don't think I'll ever get used to not being able to see my reflection, Honestly, How's my hair?" Kat asked in all seriousness.  
  
"I told you your hair's fine," Spike said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well you're a guy of course you're gonna say that," Kat replied.  
  
Nessa cocked her head to the side, "No he's right it's fine."  
  
"See?" Spike said, "Women," he muttered shaking his head.  
  
"I take it that you haven't learned to follow the law and be a well modeled citizen huh?" Nessa asked.  
  
"Oh well your opinion of 'well modeled citizen' is very narrow," Kat grinned, "So I take it you guys aren't the welcoming committee ?"  
  
"Well you could say that," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah," the young Slayer said aiming her crossbow at Kat "Welcome to Hell," she sneered firing it.  
  
Kat caught the crossbolt before it hit her, "Make sure you save me a seat," she said darting toward her, now dodging crossbolts from the other rebels.  
  
She grabbed one by the neck and threw him into Angel, who growled as he fell to the ground under the weight of the rebel. She turned to find Spike fighting the new slayer and Nessa glaring at her angrily.  
  
"Nessa Help Amaya," Angel told the girl, "She can't fight Spike yet,"  
  
Nessa paused reluctant to listen, she wanted to take out Kat quick. Nonetheless, she did a back flip and landed right in the middle of Spike's fight with Amaya, facing him. She smiled then winked, right before she snap kicked him in his jaw.  
  
Kat turned to the new Slayer who glared at Nessa, Obviously upset the girl had taken over her fight.  
  
"Don't worry babe, when you become a big girl you fight in the big leagues," Kat smirked.  
  
Angel hit Kat from behind, right in the back of her head, causing her to stumble forward. Amaya, threw a series of six punches at the girl which Kat block all except the last one, which caught her in the stomach. Kat growled and head butted the girl, shattering her nose, then followed with a sweep kick, which took her feet out from under her. She was about to hit the girl in the throat, and break the girl's windpipe, but Angel grabbed her wrist, and then grabbed her hair and threw her into a wooden desk shattering it to pieces.  
  
Spike backhanded Nessa, then aimed another punch low, but she blocked that and kneed him in the ribs. She then punched him in the mouth. Spike grabbed Nessa by her hair and slammed her face into his knee then onto a desk. Nessa grabbed a letter opener off the desk and stabbed it through his wrist causing him to let her go and growl in pain.  
  
Suddenly a SWAT team entered the building, kicking down the lobby doors and dropping from the over head windows.  
  
"Nobody move everyone put you hands where were can see them, NOW!!!" one of the members commanded.  
  
They all stopped fighting and stood up, if they weren't already. Spike offered Kat his good hand and helped her out of the pile of wood, paper, and what was left of the computer, that used to be a desk.  
  
"Ricky," Kat snapped.  
  
"Detective Price?" the guy said looking at her, "What's going on?"  
  
"Arrest them, for three counts of murder and assault on a police officer, and just plain assault, carrying unlicensed weapons, assault with a deadly weapon, Anything else?"  
  
The team started to surround Angel, the two Slayers, and the other two rebels.  
  
"Vandalism?" Ricky said gesturing toward the broken desk.  
  
"Your kidding me right? That was them, we came here to stop them," Nessa snapped, "They're Vampires for cryin' out loud,"  
  
"But I'm still a cop," Kat smirked, "Arrest them now! I'll read them their rights, You have the right to remain silent any words you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you be the state, enjoy your stay in jail, If the get feisty go ahead and drug them,"  
  
Nessa, Amaya and Angel just stared at one and other realizing they'd made a mistake. It was true, vampires were still allowed to function in society, as long as they followed the laws, and a cops word, was going to be a lot better than theirs in court. They had no choice but to go with the cops.  
  
Angel glared at the two who were now embracing each other and smiling. 'Just wait,' he thought.  
  
"Hey Ricky, if you don't mind I'm taking the rest of the night off, I think I pretty much scarred for life, with Kevin dead and the two detectives in the interrogation room, I just." her voice trailed off as she put on a fake show for the other officers.  
  
"Sure I understand.I take it you're gonna be workin' night shifts from now on?" he asked.  
  
"Y'up" she replied grabbing Spike's hand and head out the door.  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
